


stranger danger

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 5 sentence prompt fill for "strangers au" from tumblr!
Relationships: Heroine/Shin (Amnesia)
Kudos: 4





	stranger danger

“You shouldn’t depend on someone you don’t know, you know,” Shin gripes, “what if I took advantage of you?”

Yui fidgets. She didn’t expect the stranger she mistook as a co-worker to have figured out she had amnesia so quickly, he didn’t even know her but he knew all the right questions to ask, as if he found a loose thread and kept pulling until he found his answer--to what end, she didn’t know.

“He has a point,” Orion sighs from next to her, “we shouldn’t have followed him around like that without even knowing his name, that was careless on our part.”

With a sigh, Yui drops her head; she didn’t need the weight of this stranger knowing her secret on her shoulders, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
